Ishimoto Sara
Ishimoto Sara 'is a Cure in Summer Light! Pretty Cure!. Appearance Sara has green eyes, blonde hair and pale skin, though not pale to the point of albinism. Her civilian clothes consist of a tank top, jeans and sneakers. Sara also ties her hair up in a ponytail. As Cure Scuba, Sara wears her hair down, which does not change colour. She appears to wear a two-piece swimsuit, but with a skirt like garment that covers her midriff. In addition to this, Sara wears high-heeled sandals and has her Sunshine Catch on her wrist. Like Cure Concert, Cure Scuba has two heart-shaped wings that flutter, but serve only to accelerate her jumps. Personality Like Akari, Sara is outgoing, but Sara is outgoing to the point of naiveity and near-constant happiness. Despite this, Sara has a formidable ability to understand the views of others and solve problems/enhance ideas with said views. Often Sara finds herself with unspent energy, so she often swims and is very adept at it contrasting Akari's tiredness. It is usually hard to get Sara to calm down and relax. Relationships '''Lace: '''Sara's fairy. Sara gets along very well with Lace as their laid-back attitudes and near-constant happiness enables hours of fun for the two. 'Morizawa Akari: Sara's first new friend after her move to Tarataiyou, Japan. She and Akari became good friends quickily and are now roommates for the summer and next year. Ishimoto Household(Family): Sara's beloved relatives, parents and siblings. Since only some of her family accompanied her to Japan, Sara deeply misses the rest of her family. Good thing she knows how Skype works. Morizawa Household(Akari's Family): Akari's beloved relatives, parents and siblings. Sara thinks they are nice people. They remind her of her own family and likes to see them. Cure Scuba "Weaving the Summertime Splashes and Laughter, Cure Scuba!" "夏のスプラッシュと笑い声お織る,キュア スクーバ! "Natsu no supurasshu to waraikoe o oru, Kyua Sukuuba!" Cure Scuba 'is Sara's Cure alter ego. Scuba's theme is water and swimming. She can duo transform with Akari using the phrase '"Pretty Cure! Weave my Sunlight!" 'or '"Pretty Cure! Weave my Swimtime!" '''to transform alone. Her main attack item is the '''Noontime Ribbon, a gymnastics ribbon activated by putting Blue '''Summertide Silk in. Her theme colour is blue. Attacks '''Splashy Twirl: Cure Scuba's basic purifier. When performing this attack, Scuba twirls her ribbon around in the shape of a star, turning the ribbon into a star. The handle deforms into the Noontime Rod, which Cure Scuba takes with both hands, spins and pushes forward, pushing the star towards the monster and purifying it. If aided by Lace, the star will split into multiple stars, allowing a wider range of attack. '''Aquatic Resonance: '''A duo attack done with Cure Concert. Concert and Scuba activate their parts of the attack using '''pink '''Summertide Silk. This attack can span up to five monsters in a line, or concentrated to hit one powerful monster or villain. More attacks will be revealed as the series progresses! Etymology Category:Summer Light! Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cures Category:User: Techieberry38